dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:"Random Quote" FAQ
For the random quote generator. #"Can it have this quote: "''Yeah, I am pretty sweet." ~Alkaid?" A) Post the quote in the "requests" section and we'll add it if we don't already have it. #"''You mispelled "''sweet"/You're quote is entirely wrong, you discrace to .hack!" A) See the "typo" section. Be aware, there are some quotes that don't contain errors, but are merely poking fun at the .hack//Universe or at the speaker. #"''Can my personal quote be in there?" A) Only if it was said by a .hack character. No User quotes. Those are purely for your userpage. #"I'll save you guys some time and edit these quotes of mine in myself." A) Oh, no you don't! follow the rules. Request at the "request" section and report typos at the "typo" section. A speciallized user will varify it, make sure we don't already have it, or find out if the typo is really a folly, or if it's just fun. Requests Request here. for every request, say: #the quote itself (exp:"Welcome to "The World"") #the speaker (exp: Ovan) #when and where it's found (exp: episode 1 of Roots, near the begining) this will help varify your claim. !!!Request here!!! Typos Report typos/errors here. Keep in mind, there are some harmless jokes sprinkled in to the database (exp: "Hello, my name is Bear" ~Bea (Bea being his name in misguided fan translations)) For every report, say: #The quote or at the vary least, the speaker. without these, we won't be able to find it. #point out the error (exp: "You spelled "Alkaid" as "Ali Baba"" or "Alkaid never says that! she says "yeah, I am pretty sweet"") !!!Report here!!! Quotes already in the list: Adults, so selfish. Tsukasa I need you as much as you need me. As long as we walk together, I will protect you. Morganna Mode Gone Tsukasa! Let's play red light-green light. Sora I'm no longer afraid of you, or my father. Tsukasa This is the Key of the Twilight, right? How are you supposed to use it? Sora Meeting someone is God's doing, but parting is what humans do themselves. Subaru I want to be born. To live. That is all I want. Aura We cannot allow irregularities such as Vagrant AIs to enter the system! Kaumi I want to restore this world, but I fear I can't do it alone. Perhaps you could give me a hand? Balmung This shindig looks like the bomb-diggity. Balmung I wouldn't have made it this far without you. What am I to do when you start doubting yourself? BlackRose When the Bracelet appeared in the world, Cubia was born as well. The Bracelet and Cubia are opposite sides of the same coin. Therefore... if you defeat Cubia, the Bracelet will be destroyed. Aura We are not twiddling our thumbs, I assure you. Lios The real fake or the fake real? Which is real? Culhwch Our dreams are very real. Dorin I saw a player in the shape of a cat! Is it really possible to edit like that? Edajima I’m not very good at telling people how I feel… and I'm always worried about how other people perceived me… I didn’t like that, and wanted to change and came to “The World”, but I was unable to change. Elk I'm the silent type and usually don't have much to say, but it's strange... for some reason, I seem to talk a lot more when you are around. Gardinia There's an order that The World desires, then there's the order that you desire. Which one should it take, Balmung? Helba I have enough light. Water! Give me water! Jinn I have a feeling that the key to it is somewhere in... The World. Kite I will delete you now... Lios People keep thinking that I'm a monster and attack me... Not that I don't blame them... Marlo Humans are very interesting, aren't they? Mia It was the same with me. Many of my fondest memories are of playing that game. Mistral The power it holds can bring either salvation or destruction at the whim of the user. Aura It's only a virtual world, I realize, but thoughts turn into reality, so the world I abandoned by resetting might have remained engulfed by evil. Bear It's a bug from a computer virus... it has an HP that is, infinite. Balmung I must become...stronger. Moonstone The higher up it is dropped, the worse the crash will be. Hope is the best spice to bring out despair. Morganna Mode Gone Am I useful? I feel like I'm just in the way of things... Natsume Oh, are you sure? But I can't give you anything in return. Well... except maybe myself. Natsume Tis an actor's job to perform, even with just one audience member. Nuke Usagimaru Hey, in this game I'm known as Orca! Regardless of what I am in reality. I'm pretty well known here. Orca Riding the Wave is Skeith, the Shadow of Death, to drown all that stands. Epitaph of Twilight Mirage of Deceit, Innis, Betray all with the flawed image, and did aid the Wave. Epitaph of Twilight And by the Power of Magus, a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens, and creates a new Wave. Epitaph of Twilight With the Wave, Fidchell, the power to tell the dark future, hope darkens, sadness and despair rule. Epitaph of Twilight All will be flayed alive by my electric fury. Fidchell All will burn by the fires of hell. Fidchell All will freeze by the biting chills of my wrath. Fidchell All will tremble under my terrible will. Fidchell Like a frenzied horse that is driven. An unseen wind of plague shrieks across the border. Pandemonium, wailing, and stench of carnage fills the air. There is no place to run. No hope of escape. Those who are mourned will never return. The hands of time cannot be turned back. Fidchell Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave. Epitaph of Twilight You know they really tick me off, yes, Well shall we do it then? Gorre No! I can't! I can't! I can't! Why Me? How? Gorre Macha seduces with the sweet trap. Epitaph of Twilight Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can. Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy. Epitaph of Twilight And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave. Only a void remains. From deep within the void arrives Corbenik. Epitaph of Twilight May the stars shine upon you until the end of your journey! Piros Hahaha! So you've foolishly come, Tri-Edge! At long last, we meet again! Help yourself to a taste of my rope! The Magnificent Eagle Man of Blue Cloudy Weather, Piros the 3rd! I have no name to give to scoundrels! Like a wild eagle with broken wings, Piros the 3rd, 'The Magnificent Eagle Man of Blue Cloudy Weather' is here!! "A wild eagle with broken wings", Piros the 3rd! Hahaha! Very nice. I see that you've fallen straight into my trap, Tri-Edge! The Dull, Swift Doberman, Piros the 3rd! You pathetic human beings are not worthy enough to know what my name is! Slow Doberman; Piros the 3rd!!! The Slow Doberman, Piros the 3rd! At your service! Tada!!! "A demon feuled by the fires of revenge", Piros the 3rd! I guess I'll logout and cheak my email or something... Haseo I don't know, I don't know! Plaird If everyone ain't satisfied, you can't consider yourself pro! Rachel Thaaaat's lousy. New Creatures: Mr. Usagimaru and Rei-chan Doting on it only when it's healthy... but throwing it away because circumstances are bad. Do you think someone like that is qualified to call themselves master? Sanjuro I don't know! I don't know! I really really don't know! Skonk Sorry, did I wake you up? Sheraton Before seeking help from others, you must come up with an answer yourself. Spiritas The Epitaph of Twilight. To sum it up in a nut shell, it is a tale. Tartarga Because of you, I no longer get lost. Terajima Ryoko We call it paradise. Thea Welcome to Paradise. Helba Humans have physical limits, but the AI has no limits to growth. I want to know where it will lead. I want to see what lies there. Harald Hoerwick As I'm sure you are aware... ...Trading is about give and take. This goes for information, as well. Wiseman Then maybe I'll ask the goddess if she would have mercy on me and cure me! Aina And just so you know. I'm persistent and I never give up!! Alkaid Silabus, you dummy! Nanase Yeah I am pretty sweet. Alkaid Are you alright, little lady? Kuhn Go on kid and come back with a smile in your face. Antares You shouldn't forget about things like gratitude, or consideration, just because we're inside of a game. Atoli Become stronger so you can save Shino. Ovan, through Atoli If you desire to know the truth, you must also have the courage to accept it. Ryo Sakuma's Annwn Yes, and our reward... is you. Ast ... Azure Balmung ... Azure Orca Hey, lemme apologize. Just take it easy, calm down, and.... DIE! Bordeaux Just look at them folks! Ready to rip the opponent in half! How will this fight end? The Commentator Why do all my guests treat me this way?! The Commentator To love someone... It is not to shut one's eyes to the other, nor to block one's ears to the truth... To love one another... Is to walk through life together... Open your eyes, open your ears... Look at each other... and together seek the best path for the both of you. Endrance Mia. My cat. My only friend. Elk They killed her! They killed my Mia! Elk This too, is the way of 'The World!' Gabi I'm Gabi!!! Enough Said. A girl's gotta have her secrets too! Gabi This isn't "The World" I know! I hate it! Gaspard Thank you... Grein ... Grein There's only one thing real about this world and that's us! The players! Getting stronger and defeating others! That's the way this game is played! Haseo Help me, please. Someone help me, please... Hetero I really love nice guys, you know... But, of course, you should be careful! See, if you're too nice... It could be bad for your health!! Hiiragi I'll kick your ass! Hiiragi Face it. An idiot like you isn't qualified to play this game. IYOTEN To love is to walk together, and in walking together to seek the best path. Kaede Come on! Smile! Smiling makes the world go around! Kuhn Come on, just give me a reason to kick your ass! Matsu Let's just say I'm somebody with the same goals as you, Master Haseo. Nala Ohh I want that Tri-Edge. Natsume What is PKing? It's culture! What is PKing? It's interaction! Negimaru Get stronger. Consume all your happiness and sadness, and use that as your stepping stone. Ovan Be careful, there's a dangerous power hidden inside of you. Pi 'Today is the same as yesterday. Tomorrow is the same as today.' Did you think that would last forever? Phyllo Therefore, those who wish for happiness must have a dream. That is why dreams are as important as the entire universe. Piros the 3rd Once we rule the online world with AIDA, the real world will be as good as mine!! My rule will spread quickly across the real world, eventually allowing me to control people's very hearts! Then, I will be able to create a new world where no one fights, and where no one is ever oppressed by another. Sakaki Did you know guys that are losers offline are big losers online too? Saku Just... just shut up and accept my goodwill! :) Bo There is no such thing as a voice that cannot reach someone. Shino Making people happy makes you happy too! Silabus If you wish for glory... be strong! Sirius This is my message... nose to the grindstone! Sophora I... I want to help Shino! And Haseo! Tabby After seeing the horror he faces myself, I have nothing but respect for him. Taihaku, about Haseo They say players that get killed by him never come back to the game. Haseo, abou Tri-Edge Do you know Tri-Edge? Haseo Who are you? So, are you a hacker? An Epitaph User? What are you, an AIDA?! Haseo, to Azure Kite ...S%^&er Azure Kite I've waited a long time, for you to come. Yata So... are you satisfied now? Zelkova Names are just symbols. Like Kyo and Kyoko Tohno and Sieg and Tomonari Kasumi. Though they are different, they all stand for the same thing. Ichiro Sato It's not a fantasy and you know it... Junichiro Tokuoka If their anxiety and fear pass the breaking point, mass panic will erupt. Kaoru Asaba They say strange things always happen if you delve deeply into the Epitaph of Twilight. Kyoko Tohno The World is not just a game. Mai Minase It's impossible for someone to go into a coma over a silly game. Masaya Makino Balmung of the Azure Sky, Orca of the Azure Sea, I will not lose to you! Sieg It's like the world has ended. What happened to make it this way? Yuki Aihara Samba! Samba! Salvador Aihara I don't need to explain myself! Taichiro Sugai For the sake of my students, I'm going to report the truth. Michiru Tajima Sa... Ka... Ki... Osamu Kawaguchi Of the people involved in Project G.U., there was one man on the team who was absolutely invaluable, Jyotaro Amagi. Jun Bansyoya My name is Jun Bansyoya. I wrote this journal. Jun Bansyoya, the writer of that journal That's it. Sumi sumi. Emi Colorless green ideas sleep furiously. 'I see' said the blind man. Uchiyama I'm looking for people to go with me, but when they find out where I want to go, they won't come. A-20 I fear now that avoiding conflict is not just a matter of turning off your terminal. Bear I don't suck up to people. No matter how many idiots you bring together, they're still idiots. BT But I've been playing Kaochin for a long time now, I hate it when people say I copied the look! Kaochin Stay away from Tsukasa. Macha I'm not alone... but I'm not part of a party either. Mimika The net is the same as the real world! There are certain rules you have to observe when dealing with people! Mimiru As a Knight I faithfully served Justice. But now... what am I to do now!? Lady Subaru!! Salu Those who stand above others must have noble ideals along with the most noble intentions. Anyone that cannot manage the will of the masses is not fit to serve as the leader of knights. You say you're punishing someone for standing up to you? That kind of justice is a lie. Silver Knight Lady Subaru! Silver Knight First I'll get the treasure chest, and then I'll get you, and then I'll get them all! Sora There is a path in the direction you desire - I'm sure. Subaru You don't need to pay attention to a player talking to himself. Subaru AI The World and all of its wonders; this is my world, you see. Tsukasa Oh come on, no fair! That's cheating! Daisuke You guys are in the wrong place at the right time, heh heh heh. Hayato I do not want anything to happen that will make this a sad place! Hotaru I was given this spear to protect The World and that's just what I'm going to do! Kamui The easier the better, that's what I say. Luke Prince of Imperia, Defender of Truth, Knight of the Rose! But you can just call me "Your Majesty. Komiyan III Shi shi shi! Komiyan III Shi shi shi! Oscar SRI JAYEWARDENEPURA KOTTE, SRI JAYEWARDENEPURA KOTTE, SRI JAYEWARDENEPURA KOTTE!!! Piros, the Silver White Even if it kills me... I will not let you interfere with my mistress. Magi The Rare Hunter of Love and Courage, Mireille is here! Mireille With transcendence, comes understanding. I wish to understand death, that is my only goal. Morti Wolves... do not obey you 'dogs'. Ouka But... after all is said and done... I guess that makes me the bigger fool for following him. Reki A hero is someone who will risk everything to protect what he loves!! Rena The World doesn't need an ending. Shugo Could it be... you know of Aura? AI Harald When the Twilight Eye doth open, so too shall the path to me. Discourse with me and against that power fight. When the key that overturns all is possessed everything shall unfold. AI Harald Even if you join that Guild, you won't get the answers you seek. Bset I'd rather study than play a stupid game like this! Cashmere You're not even worth PKing. Ender Defeat...Ovan!!! Gord Next time I'll make sure to get some items you're interested in. Ita Who... Am I? Midori Do not fail me, you only get one chance. Naobi I got the information you wanted but... it may be difficult. Nasubi What are you doing? ~naru! I'm telling Master on you! ~naru! Nazo Grunty Hmm, I guess we'll just have to show them the price for defying us. Ochi Today is the same as yesterday. Tomorrow is the same as today. Did you think that would last forever? Phyllo Stick to your guns...Faith will always win, no matter what. Phyllo, through Tohta In this state of inflation, what would Tawaraya do? Pilochhio Well, I guess the PC body may be different, but the body's still the same. Saburou It doesn't matter where you meet them, a friend is still a friend! Sakisaka Man, how did I get stuck with someone so freakin silly? Sakisaka I'm not silly! Tabby, the silly little girl It's not about what you can do, it's what you want to do. Seisaku I'm perplexed I joined in the first place and I'm suprised I'm still around. A varient of the "Sakisaka Catchphrase" You... I'll see you again soon... Smile 'Give and Take', the ABCs of business. Tawaraya What you're selling, will make people dislike the game... Tohta Because of my failure, my brother is in that kind of situation... it's because of that, that I... Wool The World may be virtual, but those people are real! Kazu In The World everyone is blessed. Even you and me. Zefie Loving Boomerang Hook!! Zefie Are you going to delete me again? Zefie If you don't want this character, can I have it? Furufuru Love! Cat!! Cat LOVE~~!! Infini Tch, these big guys only drop little stuff Jinrai Ahh... looks like I'm gonna die again. Raid This may be The World but balance is still important. Senpuu I see... that could be a problem... Tenzan Alkaid may be good, but even I can do something like that! Nanase As system administrators, we can access The World in ways that a player cannot, but we don't have a complete understanding of it, like a God would. We're not omnipotent. Albireo The World wouldn't survive if it really had an ending. Brigit If he said I'm special, I can't deny it! Hokuto I am an unwanted child. Even God doesn't want me. Lycoris The painful part is seeing your comrades die, you know? I'm... I'm sensitive to that. MAHO You're nothing but a collection of atomic particles. Does that make you more special than me? Rin There are two types of players in The World: those who like it, and those who don't. Eventually, both kinds quit, only those who don't like it quit a lot sooner than those who do. Rumor But is the existence of Vagrant AIs really harmful to The World? Yukino I posted the name of that field on the board but... it's dangerous! I'm sorry! Meg It is arrogant for one to reject change because it is undesirable. Rejection of change is the rejection of possibilities. Harald Hoerick I almost always get near-death experiences! Chimney I'll content myself with supporting you in my own way, from a distance. Hagiya We've gotten too lazy. We should stop harassing her. Igrashi But even Orca... Take my advice. Forget about the rumor. Linda I'm sure it's no coincidence that you got picked, when your dad happens to be a teacher. Natori Don't feel nervous. We just want you to get used to The World quickly so you can enjoy it. NOVA I'm glad you finally told me something. But it would be nice if I didn't always have to pry information out of you. You could, you know, just tell me sometimes. Risa Hamaoka If you think we're friends, tell me anything and everything! If you don't tell me, I can't help you! Shouko So there's some mysterious link between that game and the Epitaph of Twilight. Interesting. Yuuko Asaoka Midori? Are you alright?! Adamas I don't want to die! Midori Shinomura We had come so far, but we knew so little. And now, the true battle was about to begin... Kite Travelers take this to heart, it is always darkest before the dawn... Harald Maybe this was a turning point. The relationship between me and the game "The World" had gone beyond pure amusement. And, it was starting to spread beyond the network. Kite All the waves fade into the distance, and once again we gather together on this anticipated day. Helba Welcome, to "The World". Ovan Welcome, to "The World". Shino Do you wish to finally know the truth? Ovan What was all that about? Hackers in the Net Slum playing tricks on the members of G.U. Hey, you look strong. Are you busy? A-20 Don't worry, we'll be fine. A-20 Oh, well then, I'm just gonna quit playing. This game is boring. A-20 Because I want to try.... Isn't that reason enough? A-20 Why are you using that tone of voice, Miss... "High and Mighty?!" A-20 Greetings, I'm Bear. Bea I like to do that too whenever I'm feeling down. Bear What are you thinking about in front of your terminal? Bear This old man doesn't know what's going on anymore. Bear Well, this old man will be thinking about that for a while, so if you need any help, just call. Bear I have a feeling you won't find the answer by just chasing after a character on the net. Bear Do you think our much talked-about Wavemaster got his hands on the Key of the Twilight? BT What if he's found that hidden item that is said to override the very foundation of "The World?" BT You act and I analyze. If we combine our skills, we can gather information more quickly than the others. BT The bell has rung. Now... let the curtain rise. BT Mister Bear is good at using people. BT There is no need to deny the existence of something just because you could not find it. BT I will grant a special spell on you.... It's my phone number. Crim I wonder what's making her act this way.... Agh... it must be the boards. Yeah, that's it. Crim It's been too long! At last, I'm back! Crim Oh, to find the Key of the Twilight.... This is an omen.... Crim Recognize your weakness, and change it into your strength. Under the current circumstances, you can't protect Subaru. Crim I didn't think I would regret quitting the Crimson Knights. Crim I hate what you would call "fads." No matter what anyone says, I personally like this character. Crim I want to protect you. Mimiru Who do you think you are?! The net is the same as the real world! Mimiru I wonder.... I just hope Tsukasa's not in some kind of trouble. Mimiru I'm just going to forget about it. I'm tired of being twisted around his little finger. It's a waste of time. Mimiru Why did I ever have to meet him? Mimiru It's fine with me if I know a guy is irritating. That way, it's easy to just hate his guts and walk away. Mimiru I've been waiting for you, for such a long time. I need you, just as you need me. Let us walk together. As long as we walk together, I shall protect you. Morganna Mode Gone Justice without power is incompetence. Power without justice is also incompetence. Silver Knight It is not easy, to act in the name of justice. Silver Knight At this rate, we may be able to avoid a panic by saying that it was a bug in the test data for the next version. Silver Knight As Captain of System Administration Support, I should have communicated better. Silver Knight We eliminate all characters who break the rules. There are no excuses. Silver Knight Do not speak of the Crimson Knights lightly. Silver Knight Orca of the Azure Sea and Balmung of the Azure Sky. If those two are working together, there's nothing for us to worry about. Silver Knight So lame! Sora First I'll get the treasure... then I'll get you... and then I'll get them all. Sora I love it! I want to be his friend! Sora But that's how I get what I want. Wanna die again? Sora That's a rude thing to say, considering you invited me. Sora Oh, so you don't listen to what other people say? That's not nice. Sora Just kidding. I'd get scolded if I stayed up any later. Sora I've decided to let you handle it! Sora And please... try to refrain from going off on your own. This is not a time for heroes. Subaru We are players here as well. We are merely playing these roles and nothing more. Subaru Something is about to happen in this game, "The World." Subaru This may be no longer a problem that we can handle on our own from inside. It is my fear that this is the case. Subaru If Crim were here with us right now, I wonder what he would do... Subaru No... that's... difficult. Subaru I'm attracted to your wandering spirit. Subaru "The World" and all of its wonders... This is my world, you see. Tsukasa Leave me alone. Tsukasa Instead of dwelling on the fact that I can't log out.... Or maybe thinking that I don't have to. It's now clear. After all, now I don't have to return to that ludicrous world. I like it this way. It's not so bad. Tsukasa What are you up to? Why do you think I'm a girl? And why would that matter? Tsukasa You should take a bath. Tsukasa I no longer have to listen to what you have to say. Tsukasa I like it this way.... It's not so bad. Tsukasa Y'know... I just don't like you. Tsukasa It's just that... I wanted to know... are you able to log out? Tsukasa It hurts. Why? Why...? Tsukasa I understand now. If I don't want to see something, I just need to open my eyes. And I realize that everything in front of me is part of something important. Like Subaru and Mimiru. Even if seeing it is... very painful. Tsukasa I'm no longer afraid of you or my father! Tsukasa You have to understand, Hokuto, sometimes in the course of the game, you encounter Vagrant AIs. These AIs don't operate normally. Therefore, they must be destroyed. Albireo I am an unwanted child. Even God doesn't want me. Lycoris That's not true. You do have the power to delete me, Albireo. The power rests in your hands. It rests in your spear. I've revised the data of your spear. You have the final segment. The final piece of me. I have given you my will to reliquish me. I wanted to continue to live in this world, but... But I cannot become Aura. Lycoris I'm sorry, Lycoris. You are a failure. Morganna, through AI Harald Morganna Mode Gone is God. Lycoris You have a gift, Haseo. Ovan When you talk to someone, look them in their eyes. Shino I'm just spreading the seeds. Ovan This game has a particular sort of autonomy. Ovan An unusable item... The Key of the Twilight? Sakisaka She's lying, right? My master is... my master, right? Tabby We are just facing an unavoidable situation. Ovan The path to the Key of the Twilight... has opened! Ovan They are not the kind of people who lose faith easily. Ovan Because you are... Ovan's future. Shino Sign. That's what I've named it. Tawaraya From this day, the Twilight Brigade is disbanded. Shino The key of the Twilight does not exist. Shino If I'm gone... take care of Haseo. Shino The Shino in real life... is lying on a hospital bed. Haseo That is why... I must find Tri-Edge! Haseo I guess it's not just an area you go to for fun. Phyllo, in referance to the Forest of Pain Tell me... How is my daughter? AI Harald Where is Tri-Edge? Haseo I think I can drive away your loneliness. Seisaku My words will not reach him anymore. Phyllo Betrayal is a sin, but... Ovan I'm not going to hesitate anymore! Haseo That's why I'm here. Haseo Alright... Come on, come on...! I'm right here!! SKEEEIIIITH!!!! Haseo "The Terror of Death".... It's Haseo! The PKK! AAAHHH!!! Negimaru So, you think you can go up against me, the great Bordeaux and just walk away like nothing hap- Bordeaux (for the record, Haseo thinks he can) Damn... What the hell... What the hell are you?! Haseo, to Azure Kite 'scuse me. Bo I... umm... Yes, I am Haseo's friend. Atoli Say "good-bye". Haseo Sorry, lady... but I think I've had just about enough of your lessons! Haseo I'm going to save you. I swear! Haseo Now you see? You and I are on totally different levels. Alkaid I guess... I really wasn't prepared for this kind of thing. Kuhn Move! Get out of the way! Or I'll eat you alive!!! Skeith You bastard! Haseo I wanted you to look at me! Atoli Come on! My Magus!!! Kuhn To become stronger. To consume all happiness and sadness... and make that as your stepping stone. Ovan What... What is this...? My character is fading...No...my conciousness is...fading... Alkaid Don't cry. Boy's don't cry. Shino Now don't you cry...Boys don't cry, do they? Stand tall...and proud...Haseo...Find Endrance...he'll...take over...for me... Alkaid I said...don't cry. You're...a...strong...man... Alkaid Let me show you how those scars are made. The true tri-Edge Do not be afraid... Burn this into your eyes! Look closely, Haseo!...This is...The truth you have been searching for!! The true Tri-Edge You have come to like me so much, what do you plan on doing with me, Haseo? Endrance I have realized that everything that's happened... is because of me. Haseo We will always be together. For all time! No matter where we are in this life, nothing will ever be able to separate us! Atoli This is the end for you!! Sakakiiiiiiii!!! Haseo Now, Haseo. Defeat me with your fully developed Avatar! Your Grim Reaper! Come, the Rebirth! Corbenik!!! The Epitaph User of the Rebirth Wake up, Aina!! The time has finally come to be set free!!! Ovan O-van? Aina 0-van01 filename I'm not leaving anyone behind... Even you. Haseo, to Skeith With this, it all comes together. Ovan It isn't anything like when I went after Tri-Edge all by myself. I've got friends to stand by me..... thanks. Thanks, everyone. I'll do this with his memory in my hand and his will in my heart. Haseo This is it! We're putting an end to it all! Let's go! Haseo It's no use. Without the Epitaph of Rebirth, we are all...! Yata DAMMIT!!! Haseo Little Children of Morganna. Pray now, as hard as you can. Only a strong prayer can change the world. Aura Can we do it, Haseo? Ovan Alright, this is it. All of the feelings that I've carved... deep into "The World"... are going into this ONE ATTACK!!! Haseo One ending, you know, is really a new beginning. We're not done; our journey will still continue. Don't you think that's true? Ovan I have been watching... so, be honest with yourself. Shino You're watching, aren't you? Ovan. Shino I pledge everything I have to you for as long as I live. Endrance Just shut-up and come with me. Haseo proposes to Atoli What I sent you wasn't a greeting card, it was my heart. Haseo proposes Didn't I say that you and I are alike? But maybe, today...you'll turn me into a lady. Pi H-hey! Come on! Don't just stand there! You know....uh, say something! Alkaid You've gotta be cool, and real sweet, no matter how demanding or needy I am! Alkaid I'll make you happy. Haseo proposes You made mr happy. Tabby Y-you know my heart belongs to Master En... AND the age differance between us doesn't concern you?! Are you CRAZY!? Saku ...You know, I did think we kinda had the same way about us. And I'll gladly admit that it did make me kinda mad to see you making so many friends. I was worried that somebody might take you away... Bordeaux Alot has happened, but I really love the world! And you, and Silibus, and well, everybody in The World! Gaspard I warned him we are alike! Pi in a confusion over Yata and Haseo's sexuality. For you, Haseo, I'd even put my life on the line! It's a promise between men. Matsu You're looking pretty cool these days, kid. Well I'd say that's only natural, you being my student and all. Antares There's more than one girl owt there. Now, just forget all the bad thoughts! Today your gonna party with me, my friend! Kuhn Oh, I want that Tri-Edge... Natsume Heehee, I'm really excited about going adventuring with you Haseo! It's gonna be fun! Zelkova Alright! Lets go do our best, Haseo! Silabus Urgh. Odious girl! Kaho(.hack//Cell volume 1 page 111) Hang in there! if you get killed, I'll heal you up, so go ahead and get the crap beaten out of you, Kaho(.hack//Cell volume 1 page 93) Category:Ask Piros!